Lifestyle Choices
by guiltymisfit2
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga has finally come out of her shell and is living alone by her own rules. She is no longer the push-over that she once was and isn't afraid to show it once in a while. She tries to live her daily life as normal as possible until one day a certain event causes her life to spin out of control. Now she is thrown into the world that she so desperately tried to avoid.
1. Enter, Hyuga Hinata!

_The characters are OOC in this story so don't expect a shy constantly stuttering Hinata. It also refrences to drugs, alcohol and, the deed ;) (though I'm sure I won't be describing it in FULL detail) they also swear so if you feel uncomfortable about those stuff this is a warning! The story is also set in modern day living conditions and will barely include any Japenese words due to the fact that I am extremely lazy and don't want to research all that stuff. Maybe a few words here and there but not full on sentences with that stuff :P_

**Kae: Well, hello there /:)**

**Hinata: H-hello**

**Shikamaru: Do I really have to be here?**

**Kae: Yes you do, why? Because I wrote you in here**

**Shikamaru: Who are you supposed to be? Shino?**

**Kae: Who?**

**Shino: ...**

**Kae: Oh yeah that guy, with the glasses and the... um..., the um..., bugs! Yeah the bugs!**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome**

**Hinata: guiltymisfit2 does not own any characters from Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto (c)**

**Kae: Thanks for clearing that up!**

**Hinata: N-no p-problem...**

**Tenten: Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"My, my, my, look who we have here. A very pretty woman wouldn't you say Makoto?" The brunette inched further towards the young maiden whose face was filled with horror.

"Yes I would agree, Sora." Makoto lifted his hands towards the girls blue tresses and gently sifted through the strands.

The woman who was now trying to back away was violently grabbed by the wrists by one of the goons. Her pulse raced as she realised she was now surrounded, a man on either side of her.

"P-please, just l-let me g-go," She tried to reason with the men as she did a once over of each member of the encircling wall.

"Let me think about it, hm…, no." The dark eyed criminal smiled a toothy grin as he inched closer towards the terrified woman. He took slow medium length strides towards the girl as she trembled quite noticeably.

"P-please, don't." She begged as he was now standing in front of her, his eyes showing a terrible shade of lust. "I d-don't want to hurt you."

The man laughed incredulously as he processed what the woman had said. "You've got to be kidding me, you hurting me? Get real!"

Suddenly the woman's face changed in demeanor as she changed her stance to one of a martial arts specialist. "I warned you."

The look in her pale eyes was now menacing as she caused some of the man barricading her to cower. In an instant she had already knocked several of the goons that were blocking her way. She stood straighter with an alarming air of confidence surrounding her.

"Now if you know what's best for you you'd better move." She warned staring each and every man down with a look full of authority.

Before any of the men could comply and step aside for her, Makoto who was now enraged that a single person, a female nonetheless, could take down more than half of his force stepped forward.

"You'll pay for this you bitch." He cracked his knuckles as he lunged forward swinging at the pale eyed woman with no avail.

"I warned you." Was all she could say before she mercilessly defeated each and every one of the gang members.

She turned on her heal as her long indigo hair swished along with her movements and started to walk away. She abruptly stopped. "You really shouldn't underestimate people." She called over her shoulder as she continued her stroll through the city.

Hinata Hyuga, age 21 was walking through her less than glamorous neighbourhood at the un-godly hour of 2:00 a.m.

People always underestimated her for the shy victim due to the fact that she still looked quite girlish with her long eyelashes, pupiless lavender eyes, and creamy pale looking skin but all that was contrasted out with her womanly body which consisted of a big bust, a small waist, and the perfect thighs and hips.

She was no longer the Hinata that took everyone's crap but matured into someone with relatively thick skin, although she still retained most of her kind heart (unless she was drinking of course).

She silently thanked her cousin Neji for teaching her how to fight after she had been embarrassingly humiliated at school after a couple of girls had succeeded in tying her to a pole.

'_Thank you Neji, I'll make sure to do something special for you later.'_ She mentally thought as she turned her course around and headed towards her apartment.

* * *

She quickly unlocked the door as not to be disturbed by annoying dorm neighbours especially the ones to the right of her. Their apartment strangely smelt like booze and sex and they were always offering her brownies which she was pretty sure were spiked.

Closing the door behind her she realized how much of a mess her place was in and did a mental note of remembering to clean it later.

She lazily kicked off her shoes and proceeded to the fridge where she found one of her soothing coolers and drank a long swig. She closed her eyes as she continuously gulped down the contents without a care. She unwillingly held her lips back from the tip of the drink and set back into the fridge.

She continued on her route through her apartment and went towards her answering machine and pressed play.

"**You have 3 new messages."** The automated voice rang out from the speaker. Hinata mentally groaned as she pressed play and listened to each message carefully.

"_Hinata it's me, Neji."_ Neji's unusual cheerful voice rang through the device._ ",Just calling to remind you that Tenten's offer still stands regardless of your constant refusal."_ He grunted at the end to show his disapproval of her rejection_. "Anyway I hope to see you at my birthday party on Saturday! Take care Hina-sama."_ He ended the message, ever the gentleman, formally.

Hinata mentally slapped herself on her forehead for almost forgetting something as important as that. She wondered who would be there considering she hadn't really kept in touch with much of her friends in Konoha, the only exceptions being Kiba, Tenten, and Shino.

She heard an automatic _**'beep'**_ as the next message played through.

"_Hey Hinata just reminding you of my offer yet, again."_ A happy Tenten practically chirped through the device._ "Also let's go shopping for some outfits on Friday for the party, alright? Just let me know what time to come and I'll pick you up from that dump_."

Hinata rolled her eyes as Tenten referred to her place as a dump yet again. It was no secret that people were not fond of her current living conditions, especially Tenten, but that wasn't going to stop her. She moved here for a reason and planned on staying there until she felt otherwise.

"**Last message,"** The female voice rang out as the final message played.

"_Hinata you already know why I'm calling."_ She sighed as Karin's annoying voice rang out. _"You're taking an extra shift tomorrow. That is all."_

"**End of messages."**_** 'Beep!'**_

"What!" She yelled at particularly no-one. She couldn't believe what a complete and utter bitch her boss for the diner she worked at was. She ran a hand through her hair as she frustratedly let out a long sigh. She pulled out her cell-phone as she dialed an _'all too familiar'_ number with ease.

"Stressed out again huh?"

"Just meet me outside, will ya'" She huffed out annoyed.

"Alright, I'm coming, so chill."

She clicked off her phone and proceeded to put on her shoes at meet her friend outside.

She quickly scanned the landscape outside, her eyes roaming over the evident amounts of smoke and rubble present throughout the parking lot, before spotting her friend who in other words looked very_, __**"stoned"**_.

"Hey." Shikamaru's lazy voice greeted her.

"Hey." Hinata smiled at her bohemian friend. "Stoned already are we?"

"Well I couldn't wait forever now could I?" Shikamaru retorted a small smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a roll handing it over to Hinata.

"No fair!" She stuck out her tongue at her friend as she took the roll away from him and placed it into her mouth savouring the dry taste before she tilted her head up, a signal for him to light it.

"Troublesome." He muttered as he received his dragon shaped lighter out of his pocket and followed suit.

Hinata took a deep withdrawal of the smoke before releasing it out smoothly. "Thanks." She mindlessly acknowledged as she inhaled once more.

"No problem, so," Shikamaru queried. "What set you off this time?"

"The same thing as last week, and the week before that." She huffed as she held the weed in her hand tightly in her grip.

Shikamaru being incredibly insightful despite his laziness noticed this and urged her to take another inhale to which she complied.

"Easy there." He cautioned as Hinata's face soon turned to one of relaxation.

"Sorry." She apologetically looked at her friend. Shikamaru chuckled at her apology, she was constantly saying sorry even if she wasn't at fault.

"Don't sweat it." He assured. "I don't understand why you just don't quit." He shrugged his shoulders as he took a huge inhale causing him to cough violently.

Hinata chuckled as she rubbed her friends back in circles to comfort him. "I would say the same for you." She laughed.

"I really wouldn't be talking right now if I were you." His eyes darkened in a sarcastic matter causing Hinata to laugh even more. "Troublesome." He coughed out once more.

Hinata didn't even remember how she and Shikamaru ever became friends; though she's pretty sure she met him at a random housewarming party. Her spikey ponytailed friend was everything she was not cool, calm, and lazy. Shikamaru is in fact so lazy, that one time he slept for a week straight without ever waking up. She literally had to force water down his throat in order to keep him hydrated.

They had met about four years ago and have been inseparable ever since. Unlike, many of her other friends he didn't judge her on her lifestyle choices and instead accepted her for who she was, living true to his hippie nature.

"I'm fucking bored." Cried Hinata as she threw the weed on the ground and stomped it out.

Shikamaru followed suit and put his lit one out as well. "Well what do you want to do?"

"How about we go to that new club opening across the street, you know the one with the dancing cages?"

"You can't be fucking serious." He looked at his friend as he saw she in fact was. "Troublesome…" He muttered as he started en route towards his car, Hinata in tow.

* * *

Hinata and Shikamaru arrived at the club and entered with ease. They were well known around the area for being constant club goers. When they entered inside they were in complete awe.

Multi- coloured strobe lights were hung on every angle and flashed across the clear black granite floor. The walls were pained purple and had black stripes running down vertically in a pattern. The speaker systems were top grade and pulsed the bass of the music through the bottom of their feet. There was abstract art hung over in different spaces and the bar looked professional with the different non-and alcoholic drinks on display for everyone to see. She could see that the dancer cages were hung one meter above the ground on the left and right side of the club, a small staircase at beside each cage.

"Wow." Hinata managed to sputter out as she looked around her, Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"It sure is something." He added.

"Who would've thought we would have something this cool in this shit of a place." She stated her doe eyes becoming more enlarged. Suddenly her face lit up, causing Shikamaru to sigh. He knew that face…, it was troublesome…

* * *

There were suddenly 20 shot glasses piled before them and Hinata's buzz was really strong. She downed her eleventh drink as she raised her hand in cheers. Shikamaru having the alcohol have no effect on him was there to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

"You might wanna slow down." He warned. "You really shouldn't mix being drunk and high together.

"Says the man who was joining me not too long ago," Hinata swung her head back as she shot him a toothy grin.

"Whatever." Mustered Shikamaru has he wondered if Choji could swing by and pick them up. They both were clearly in no state to drive whatsoever. Suddenly he emerged from his stool and straightned himself out. "I'm going to the restroom."

"Yeah, whatever," Hinata waved him off not really paying attention to her surroundings. She stumbled off of her stool and noticed that the cages were unoccupied.

'_**Time to liven up this place.' **_She thought.

* * *

**Kae: Well this pretty much sums up the first chapter**

**Hinata: I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Kae: Woah! You didn't stutter...**

**Shikamaru: Well she is older now, and she doesn't do that anymore**

**Neji: And how do you know so much about Hinata-sama?**

**Shikamaru: I'm just observant that's all**

**Kiba: True dat**

**Shino: Kiba stop, why? Because you're embarassing yourself**

**Kae: Shut-up before I make you all shut-up**

**Kiba: Oh yeah? Make me!**

**Kae: You asked for it *chases Kiba with a pair of scissors***

**Hinata: Please fave *smiles***

**Shikamaru: Troublesome**


	2. Meet &Greet

**Kae: Well here's chapter two! And our other protagonists enter: Naruto and Sasuke! Although Sasuke should be an antagonist the way he's acting**

**Sasuke: You're the one that wrote me like a jerk and wrote this idiot here like a complete angel *points***

**Hinata: Me?!**

**Sasuke: *realizes his mistake!* N-no! I mean Naruto! Not you Hinata I would never.**

***smoke appears and Hinata turns into Naruto***

**Sasuke: You!**

**Naruto: Not me Sasuke, Hinata! *laughs***

**Sasuke: I'll kill you!**

**Kae: Would you do the honors?**

**Shikamaru: guiltymisfit2 does not own Naruto or any of it's characters, all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kae: enjoy!**

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me…" Shikamaru face palmed himself as he witnessed the Hinata Hyuuga living it up inside one of the club cages.

_'This woman is going to give me a heart-attack one day._' He mentally thought, as he walked over towards the direction of the cage. Suddenly he was walked straight into a hard object.

"And where do you think you're going?" The man in his early-twenties smirked at the shocked boy beneath him. (he's taller you pervs!)

"No way…" Shikamaru's eyes popped out of his head when he registered the owner of the familiar face. "Y-you're…"

The man smirked as he struck a pose and held his head high. "The one and only…"

* * *

Hinata knew how to move. She swung her hips in every direction left, right, down, up you name it. She lavished in the comments she received from men, most containing sexual innuendos. Soon she became quite annoyed by the amount of drooling mouths around her and went to search for her lazy companion.

"Troublesome. Damn he's even got me saying it!" she cursed aloud as she searched far and wide before spotting a familiar pineapple up-do. She quickly made her way towards the hair and was met face to face with a smiling Shikamaru.

Yes, **_smiling_**.

"What are you so damn slap happy about?" She pondered as she hit him across the head to see if he was alright.

"Ow." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head where it hurt the most. "What'd you do that for?"

"Well you were smiling and it sort of creeped me out." She shrugged as she non-chalantly answered him not a hint of regret in her voice.

"You my friend, are the reason to all my problems."

"And so are you."

"Ahem." The man beside Shikamaru awkwardly coughed as he nudged his lazy friend to introduce them.

"Oh yeah, Naruto this is Hinata, Hinata well, you already know." He cut himself forth while gesturing between the two. "There now you're introduced." He half smiled, half grimaced wondering if the two of them knowing each other would be such a good idea.

"Hey." Naruto extended hand towards Hinata expecting her to shake it, his smile reaching all the way to his cerulean eyes.

"Sup," Hinata nodded her head and completely disregarded his hand. He brought it back to him in a dejected manner as he began to pout. _'This girl is just as you described her Shika.' _he inwardly thought.

"So…," she began swinging her arms back and forth while she looked uncertainly between the two. "How do you guys know each other?"

Naruto let out a little chuckle at her curiosity, she couldn't help but notice how infectious it sounded and had to stop herself from joining in.

"Well we attended the same college, albeit we had different core subjects." Shikamaru explained lazily as he sighed towards the end of his sentence. He had spoken a lot today and it really tired him out.

"Then how did you guys end up meeting each other?" Hinata's eyebrows rose at her best-friend who was now yawning uncontrollably.

Naruto who was used to Shikamaru's yawning fits, continued the story for his friend, his bright teeth nearly blinding Hinata.

"Well I wanted to work in movies and stuff and Nara here," He gestured towards the dull eyed individual who was still yawning and chuckled. "Well he wanted to be a screen-writer, so we ended up working together when the creative writing class had to write a script for the drama class to perform in front of an audience."

"Oh!" Hinata stared opened mouth and wide eyed at her best friend. _'Who knew he had ambitions.' _She continually stared at her until he begged her to stop.

"You could catch flies you know, and that would be troublesome." He yawned out as he placed a hand over her mouth motioning her to close it.

"Meany." She pouted as she stuck out her tongue towards him and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Shikamaru waved his hand in front of him as a form of dismissal.

Naruto looked between the two and laughed. He had never seen such a peculiar pair of friends, not that he was one to talk, but still. He looked over at Hinata and took in her appearance more.

She had an oval face that was paired with huge grey eyes, long lashes a cute button nose, and alluring lips. Her porcelain skin looked soft to the touch and it complimented her womanly physique, which was accentuated in the dress she adorned.

Needless to say, she was… sexy.

The most alarming feature about her was her hair. It was a strange blue and he wasn't sure if she had dyed it or if it was natural.

'What was up with woman and strange coloured hair?' he thought as he remembered a certain loud mouth, with pink hair and laughed.

Hinata who had felt Naruto's eyes on her blushed a little. She still couldn't stand it when others looked at her with such intensity. It embarrassed her, and she hated being embarrassed.

In an act of boldness she decided to return the favour and examined him.

And man was he definitely a looker.

He was in fact tall and seemed to be a little taller than Shikamaru. His spikey blonde hair contrasted with his smooth tan skin. She could see that he was in great shape thanks to the form fitting orange shirt he was wearing. His jeans fit nicely and his eyes were enticing. They were a nice bright blue and were very hypnotising. His mouth looked nice and firm and his nose looked straight and perky. The most noticeable thing about him though, were his whiskers, they were three lines that ran across either side of his face.

Hinata scrunched up her nose and before she could stop herself she reached forward and stroked each whisker, her mind seemingly in a daze.

Naruto blushed at the sudden contact and grabbed her hand before it caused and unwanted rise to occur.

"They're tattoos." He informed her as she tugged her hand away from his grip.

"Cool, I was thinking of getting a tattoo right over," She grabbed the ends of her shirt and was about to pull it up until said hippie pulled it right back down.

"Not here." He replied under his breath, a large sigh escaping his mouth.

Naruto looked between the two as he mistook Shikamaru's words and pointed back and forth. "You guys dating?"

"What? No!" They yelled in unison as the swung their hands violently trying to damage control.

Not too long after Hinata burst into laughter as she swung her head back and clutched her stomach. Each giggle was like music to the two men's ears.

"I-I can't b-believe y-y-you t-thought that I w-was d-dating that l-lazy-ass!" She managed to choke out between her giggles, her voice stuttering from the excitement.

A hand grabbed Naruto's shoulder firmly and caused the blonde to jump from surprise.

"Hey." Was all the dark haired raven managed to get out as he rolled his eyes at the idiots antics.

"Sasuke you bastard! You scared the shit out of me. Next time would it kill you to be a bit nicer?" Naruto seethed out through clenched teeth as he yelled the head off of the Uchiha.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke answered in surprise as he turned his head towards Shikamaru and nodded.

Hinata could hardly believe it Sasuke Uchiha was standing right before he very eyes and he was real! Her mouth hung slightly open as she stood there in shock boring her eyes into the man's skull.

Feeling someone's eyes on him he turned towards the indigo haired beauty and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" he rudely enquired.

She shut her mouth quickly as her huge eyes begun to form into tiny little slits.

Shikamaru who noticed the facial change in his friend, slightly flinched. _'Troublesome.'_

"Can I help you?" She repeated as her voice changed in range. "Yes you most certainly can by having some decent manners."

Sasuke's face held a momentary look of shock. Never in his life had any female spoken to him like that and here was this innocent looking woman biting his head off.

"That's how you great a lady?! Have some respect would ya!" Hinata brought her finger towards Sasuke's forehead and flicked it. Images of his brother who would essentially do the same thing flashed in his mind before he slapped her hand away.

"Watch where you put that will you?"

Hinata's face turned an unusual shade of red before she took a deep breath and begun to open her mouth. Seeing this as his only time to intervene Shikamaru grabbed her hand and brought her off to the side.

"Calm down." He rubbed her back in soothing circles as she begun to take deep breaths. She was finally calm.

"Okay I'm good." She turned towards him and flashed him an unapologetic smile. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He reassured her as he smiled warily. "He does that to all of us, even me."

They walked back towards the two men who were staring curiously at the Hyuuga.

"What?" She spat, tired of their creepy stares.

"N-nothing." Naruto blushed and smiled awkwardly realizing he had just been caught staring.

He raised his hand up to his hair and nervously rubbed the back of his head. He looked towards Sasuke to see how he was holding up. Unsurprisingly, his face wore the same stoic mask it always did.

_'Teme'_ he breathed out a sigh of frustration. How could he stay so calm, cool, and collected? He couldn't even do one out of those three C's!

Sasuke feeling his best friends frustrations rolled his eyes, _'could he be any less annoying?' _he wondered as slowly closed his eyes and sighed.

Hinata sensing the tension rising through the air was feeling slightly uncomfortable. She raised her hands to her chest and crossed each arm across her shoulders, making her look more innocent than she already did.

"How about we go get something to eat?" She offered as she looked between the blonde and the statue hopefully.

Naruto's features instantly brightened at the mention of the word **_'food'_**. He quickly took Hinata's hands which made her jump and held it in his own. He looked at her with puppy dog eyes filled with excitement.

"Where to?"

* * *

On their way towards the fast food place Hinata had recommended she had took the time to fully examine Sasuke.

He had black hair that shone with healthiness and that spiked up at a weird angle towards the back. His eyes almost black eyes looked cold and uninviting, whispering a silent 'I don't give a shit.' His jaw structure was impeccable and his lips looked just as dreamy as she had imagined. His overall outfit consisted of a blue button-down and a red and white crest that resembled a fan. Probably some sort of homage to his band. She thought as she took in the rest of his clothes that was a simple pair of black skinny jeans and black high-tops.

The magazines had described the rockstar absolutely perfectly right down to his amazing physique.

Her overall rating of him: Too attractive.

She instantly removed her eyes from him and looked straight ahead. The walk was eerily quiet until Hinata had thought of a really good question.

"If you're so famous why are you so out in the open here?" She asked puzzled as she noticed that the Uchiha wasn't wearing any form of a disguise.

"Because, it's not overly populated here and nobody would ever guess I would hang out in this place." A uninterested response flew from out of his lips as he continued staring ahead never looking at her once.

_'Asshole.'_ She inwardly cursed as she brushed passed him and went to walk beside Shikamaru, who in return only sighed.

A couple of minutes later and they had reached their destination. Shikamaru quickly took as seat as if his life depended on him and Sasuke joined him not soon after.

The only ones left standing were Naruto and Hinata.

"Aren't you going to order?" She asked the two of them as they sat in the red coloured booth.

"No." Shikamaru lazily replied. "You already know what I want, the usual."

She shrugged as she was used to her friends unmotivated antics and she simply turned towards Sasuke eyebrows raised.

"Well?"

"Dobe can order for me." He nodded his head towards the annoyed blonde as he swiftly turned his head away, seemingly bored.

"Okay then…" was all she could say as she lead Naruto towards the short line at the front. "You know you shouldn't let him talk to you like that."

He turned his head towards his blue headed companion and made a face of utter confusion.

"You know Sasuke."

"Oh yeah, that." He sighed loudly as his face soon began to sour. "I tried to get him to stop but it seems like he doesn't know the meaning." He looked completely crestfallen as a dark aura had suddenly surrounded him.

"You know," Hinata pounded her right fist into the other creating a loud **_smack!_** This in turn caused Naruto to involuntarily flinch at the contact. "I could always rough him up for ya."

He laughed as his shoulders shook and his voice bellowed heartily. "That would be amazing."

"Now see there's that smile."

He looked at her alarmed and smiled at her cheeky grin. He wasn't expecting her to say that seeing as her tough demeanor did not seem caring or gentle at all. His aura began to brighten as he looked at the woman beside him in admiration.

"You know you're really nice Hinata."

"Yeah." She shrugged as she moved forward in line. "But don't tell Sasuke." She raised her finger to her lips which caused them both to start laughing and the people in front to turn around and wonder.

* * *

They had ordered and returned to the table. Hinata had had a wonderful conversation with Naruto, and Shikamaru, while Sasuke would only mutter 'Hn's' every so often.

Soon it was getting late and Naruto had a meeting in the afternoon that he couldn't miss.

"Well it was nice meeting you Hinata." He shook her hand and motioned towards his old friend. "Shikamaru."

"Fish cake."

"Aw, come' on! You know I much I hated that name in college."

Shikamaru let a mischievous grin grace his lips. "I know."

"Well it was nice to meet you too Naruto." Hinata warmly smiled at him and changed her expression speedily as she looked at Sasuke. "Uchiha."

"Hn."

She rolled her eyes as they made their way out of the door, parting halfway.

Little did they know that somebody was watching, and he had brought friends…

* * *

**Kae: Let the NaruHinaSasu wars begin**

**Shikamaru: Seriously, what about me?**

**Kae: Don't worry I've got something planned for you *evilly smirks and laughs like a maniac***

**Hinata: Please leave reviews and Naruto and Sasuke will take off their shirts**

**Sasuke: What?!**

**Naruto: I-I didn't agree to that!**

**Kae: But I control you, I can do what-ever I want**

**Sasuke: You b-**

**Kae: I wouldn't finish that if I were you...**

**Sasuke: *audibly gulps***

**Shikamaru: Troublesome...**


	3. Hangovers are a killer

**I don't own Naruto, cause if I did the girls would have gotten a helluva a lot better character development.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hangovers are a killer**

Hinata had woken up with one hell of a headache and a temporarily forgetful memory. She couldn't quite recall the events of yesterday though she was pretty sure it was memorable… or not.

She rose out of bed and made her way to the fridge for a bottle of water. Her head was slightly pounding from the amount of alcohol she had consumed and she was pretty sure she threw up somewhere around the house.

Her cellphone rang blazing it's familiar ringtone of Uruwashiki Hito. She had been meaning to change it due to the fact that it was quite awkward when it rang in public.

"Hello?" She picked up the phone and had placed it between her ear and shoulder blade. She was currently searching for some Advil pills no longer standing the pain.

"Hey Hina!" TenTen's voice rang through the phone causing Hinata to wince, she did not need any loud sounds right now.

She had found the pills and quickly swallowed one. The pounding in her head continued to annoy her until she swallowed another one for extra measure.

"TenTen, you're giving me a headache." She rubbed her head thoughtfully as she groaned into the phone receiver.

"Hinata… are you drunk? Did you go to a bar yesterday?!" Hinata groaned once more as TenTen continuously bombarded her with questions.

"You did didn't you! And I bet that lazy ass hippie was there too."

"His name is Shikamaru…" Hinata inwardly sighed as one of her best friends insulted the other. None of her old friends in Konoha had really taken a liken towards him, due to the fact that he had little to no motivation and he was a relatively bad influence.

"I don't care what is name is, you shouldn't even be associated with him!"

"TenTen as much as I love you, you of all people can't tell me who I should or shouldn't hang out with besides, Shika keeps me in check."

"Whatever." TenTen huffed. Hinata could practically see her cross her arms and pout her mouth, a usual thing for her to do when she was upset.

"So…," She changed the subject. "What's up?"

"Oh, I just called to let you know that your father will be attending Neji's party. I know you don't like him and believe me, Neji and I aren't exactly jumping for joy either but, it would be best to let it slide just for now."

Hinata rolled her eyes at the prospect of her father actually caring for anybody but himself. All he wanted was to save face, letting people see the Hiashi Hyuuga looking so nice and caring with his one and only nephew.

"He's only doing it for publicity reasons. I know it," Hinata spat out her voice coated in loathing for her father. "I'm not sure if I want to go anymore TenTen."

"Oh no you don't!" by now TenTen was furious, how could she just not want to go to her cousin's, who was more like a brother to her, birthday party! "You're not getting off that easy. You're going to that party!"

"But-TenT-" She was suddenly cut off by her fuming best friend.

"Listen, your ass is going to be at that party! Whatever you say is irrelevant because I know otherwise. You don't have to speak to your father at the party you can point blank ignore him. He doesn't own you and he never will, Hmph." TenTen huffed out (or more like screamed) into the phone, startling the Hyuuga.

"Okay, geez. I get it I'll be there but I have one condition."

"What is it?"

"Shikamaru has to be able to come, you know to help me calm down."

Hinata had tensed her muscles waiting for her friends outburst to come. They really didn't like the laid-back Nara.

"I don't see why not." Hinata's widened at TenTen's voice but she knew there had to be a catch somewhere in between the lines. "But," She knew it.

"What?"

"Absolutely no drugs."

"No problemo," she shrugged she had been meaning to quit anyways, it wasn't like she was addicted or anything. She only did it a few times.

"Okay well I guess he's invited then."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hinata cheered in bliss.

"Yeah whatever, see you on Friday. Don't forget, were supposed to go shopping." TenTen reminded her otherwise forgetful friend. She didn't plan on letting Hinata wear any of the clothes she owned since they were less than… spectacular and since this party would harbour some important people.

Hinata sighed knowing full well that she would probably pick out something that she didn't want to wear but gave in. "Alright, bye."

"Bye." TenTen gave one last farewell and ended their conversation.

Deciding that she was too hung-over to go anywhere she had groggily made her way back into her bed and stayed there.

* * *

_Flashes were seen everywhere as the little girl hid behind her smiling mother, who in return laughed at her antics._

_"Momma, I'm scared they won't leave us alone!" The little girl sobbed, her eyes filled with tears._

_"I know Hinata but that's only because it's their job." She sighed, slightly mad at the men for making her innocent daughter cry._

_"What kind of jwob is that?" She asked curious of what kind of profession required you to flock around people like animals at the zoo._

_"A very sleazy one," She sneered in response the harsh tone in her voice barely heard._

_"What's sweazy?" _

_"A word that you shouldn't say to any-one," the mother warned her daughter, hoping she didn't pick it up soon._

_"But you just swaid it!" she flailed her arms wildly wondering why she couldn't say the word her mother had uttered._

_"Come' on," The mother smiled lovingly at her daughter, discreetly changing the subject. "Don't you want to see Daddy?"_

_"Yeah! We're going to Daddy's jwob today!" She jumped up in excitement; she wanted to follow in her mothers and fathers footsteps someday._

_"Okay let's get going!" She moved the little girl behind her tilting the hat she wore and prompting her to hold her head down in order to hide her face._

**_*Flash!* *Flash!*_**

* * *

Hinata woke up from her sleep, breathing heavily. She had frequent dreams about her late mother Harumi. She was as beautiful as her name suggested, Hinata taking in more of her traits than those of her father, which included her gentleness among many other things. Her mother had died in a horrible car accident which could've easily been avoided and after her death her father had changed from a reasonable man to an emotionless bastard, her sister Hanabi, had also lost her spark.

Hinata tried to bring everyone out of their slump but to no avail, slowly she began losing herself as well, until she met Kiba, Shino and then others like TenTen and Lee through Neji who sympathized with her.

Now she still retained her gentle nature but she was more outspoken her stuttering almost completely gone, except for when she was nervous or scared.

She reluctantly left her bed and poured herself a glass of water. She was not in the mood to drink at all and opted for something more sobering. She continued on with her daily routine and got herself ready.

When she was staring at her reflection in the mirror she felt a pang of sadness fill her heart. She always thought of her mother when she looked at herself. She was lucky enough to gain her soft features and her beautiful yet odd, blue tinted hair.

She exited her apartment and made her way towards the parking lot, where she headed off to work.

* * *

Her boss, Karin's vibrant ruby hair was looking extra blinding today when she had called Hinata into the kitchen.

"Listen, your performance in this place is not up to par with our standards." She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, folding her arms back into place. Hinata willed herself not to audibly scoff. _'This place has standards? Yeah right…'_

She looked at her boss with expectation waiting for her to continue.

"With the economy down we need to restock and resize everything and with that being said,"

Hinata recognizing where this conversation was going raised her hand to get Karin to shut-up.

"A-are you firing me?" she proclaimed nearly jumping out of her seat.

A freighting Cheshire cat grin spread across Karin's face as she responded with a simple "Yes."

Completely shocked Hinata's emotions ran wild to the extent of her getting up out of her chair and grabbing her former boss by the collar.

"You little bitch!" snarled at the redhead who was taken back with fear. "How dare you!"

Grabbing her shirt out of Hinata's grasp, she stepped back with a scowl on her face and with hands on her hips.

"How dare I? How dare you!" she shrieked at Hinata who was suddenly whipped back into her senses.

Karin who had, had enough of the pale eyed woman pointed towards the door and growled a fairly vicious "Out!"

Hinata instantly moved towards the exit and left the diner not even bothering to look back. In a sense she was kind of relieved to be done with her job but was also disappointed in being unemployed and the way things had worked out.

_'Curse you Neji!'_ she inwardly thought as she remembered her cousin had been the one to teach her how to voice her opinions and never hold back on her emotions. Being knew to the whole outspoken thing, she hadn't learned that there's a time and a place for everything.

* * *

Newly unemployed Hinata had found herself driving to Shikamaru's , he would know what to do he always did.

She knocked on his door loudly and bellowed out to him. "Open up Shika, it's me." She retracted her arms from the door and crossed her hands. Her left foot was tapping with growing impatience.

"Open up ya lazy bum!" She yelled ordered clearly annoyed. When the door had finally opened she was surprised to see a blue eyes staring back at her, a grin forming on his face.

"Hinata right?" He stepped aside and allowed her to enter the apartment. She willingly forced her feet to move as it seemed they were frozen in place. Why was he here? Why did he look so familiar, she was sure she had seen him somewhere before.

She stared at him quizzically the features on her face wrenching in confusion. Naruto aware of Hinata looking at him spared her a glance she was studying his face almost as if she was searching for something she had lost.

"Um, is there something wrong?" He queried quite brashly startling Hinata to come out of her daze. A blush crept up on her face making her seem quite innocent. She had inwardly cursed herself for turning crimson and being caught in the act.

Awkwardly she reached her hand to the back of her neck, the blush on her face still present. "It's just, do I know you?"

Hinata could of sworn she saw the faintest expressions of hurt and disappointment on her face.

"Well I hope so we met yesterday." His eyes lit up in anticipation to see if any sense of recognition crossed her features.

"Sorry I don't remember." She apologized. Naruto who had relished in the fact he had earned a new friend would not let her forget that easily.

"How could you forget? We met at that club down the street and then went for burgers!" He continued hoping that she would come to her senses.

"She can't Naruto." Shikamara's stern voice rang out from the door way. He had just entered his living room to find Naruto practically attacking Hinata with information. "She was so drunk last night; I'm surprised she even made it out of bed this morning."

Hinata grimaced at her best friend "You can blame TenTen for that one. She had practically screamed me awake."

Shikamaru returned the grimace knowing full well what her other best friend was like from a previous visit she paid Hinata. It definitely was a drag...

"So what brings you here to my crappy place?" He had plopped down on the couch beside his indigo haired bestie, looking at her and giving her his full attention.

"I got fired." She spat the words with so much disgust in her voice, Shikamaru unbeknownst to him instinctively moved back.

"How?" was all he said not one ounce of surprise graced his features or was present in his voice.

"Well, she was going to do it anyway but I sort of … sped up the process somewhat." He raised a quirked eyebrow at her wanting evaluate further, she sighed at the scolding she knew she would receive from him. "I called her a bitch and almost pounded her face in." She closed her eyes tight and flinched ready for the blow but was caught off guard by a melodious sound of laughter and opened her eyes.

Naruto who had been listening the whole time was clutching his stomach and laughing himself to tears at Hinata's predicament. He found it hilarious how she seemed so innocent but could become a force to be reckoned with in just mere seconds.

"Well serves her right, she was dumb to let someone like you go." He smiled at her and suddenly it all clicked together. Un-expectantly she jumped up from her seat and bounced up and down a smile spread across her lips. Naruto and Shikamaru's eyes widened in shock as they witnessed what the presumed to be a mental break down.

'She's finally cracked…' Shikamaru grimly thought as he stared at the know animated woman in front of him make her way over to Naruto finger in an accusing position.

"I-I know you!" she stuttered out from excitement. Naruto's features instantly brightened and a his mouth widened revealing a perfect set of teeth. "The one with the weird tattoos wearing the ugly shade of orange, correct?" She had finished her sentence breathlessly as Naruto started to pout and was in a corner of the room.

"Look what you did, you broke him." Shikamaru berated her as he made his way over to Naruto and whispered something in his ear that seemed to brighten his mood.

The whiskered blonde nodded his head vigorously as he headed into the other room only to come back with his jacket and sneakers.

"So are we going?"

* * *

The trio had arrived at Ichiraku's famous ramen in Naruto's unsurprisingly orange ride. It was a fairly expensive car and Hinata had wondered where he had gotten the money to purchase it.

Naruto who had been practically driven at illegal speeds in order to come here was bouncing in anticipation wanting to order everything off the menu. Hinata had remembered that he had a big appetite.

Being the polite person that she usually was she had accepted his offer to come and join them originally planning to leave and go home after she left Shikamaru's.

She sat down with her back straight, hands clasped, and head held high a family upbringing that she couldn't seem to shake. Ordering just the house special she turned her attention towards the two boys to the left of her. Naruto was animatedly telling a story as Shikamaru listened to him with actual interest. She unknowingly she smiled looking at the two and wanting to know more about their college years. She was about to open her mouth when she felt somebody plop down next to her. She looked to her right to see the same jerk she had met only a few hours before.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto chirped while Shikamaru gave a curt nod of acknowledgment.

"Hn." Was all the stoic figure beside her offered in response. She rolled her eyes at his antics, typical.

"Can't you say more than one syllable? Do I need to get you a dictionary?" Hinata spoke as his uncaring gaze met my face like he had just realized my existence.

"I see you've brought along the fan girl." Sasuke motioned his head towards her and let out a loud sigh.

"F-fan g-girl?!" she boomed pure discontent in her voice. Shikamaru took in a sharp intake of breath murmuring a faint 'Troublesome' under his breath.

"I call em' as I see em," Sasuke shrugged like it was no big deal. Hinata was fuming at the fact that he had belittled her for a second time but, held her calm due to a sudden kick she earned from the pineapple head.

"Well it's your opinion, even though it's wrong and you're probably going blin-" **_kick_**, she abruptly stopped her rant and smiled through clenched teeth feigning innocence. "S-sorry," she had gone back to the shy turtle that she once was as she hid her face behind her bangs.

Sasuke looked at the strange women who seemed to be bipolar and wondered if she was crying, coming to the conclusion that she probably was due to her uneven breathing. But little did he know that she was in fact not crying and instead biting down on her lip hard enough to bruise all while trying to contain her cool. Shikamaru knew better and could sense the tension radiating off of her body and into the atmosphere. He was surprised that she had so much self-control and was expecting her to break at any moment like fine china.

He excused himself for the restroom while in reality he didn't want to be there to see it all go down. He grabbed his lighter and a cigarette and made his way outside before anybody noticed. He lit the end of his stick and put in his mouth taking a deep breath in and letting all the smoke leave his system has he breathed out.

Suddenly he heard a crash coming from inside the store and a girlish shrill ring out from all the chaos.

**_"Troublesome."_** He groaned as he closed his eyes and took another drag.


	4. Calm, cool, and connections

_**Just a quick little chapter for ya'll it's the first time the gang interacts with eachother! next chapter will be Neji's birthday party and stuff will be revealed like that dream she had...**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Calm, Cool, and Connections**

Hinata looked at their waitress in utter disgust and one glance at Naruto showed he was feeling the same. Their waitress, Suki by the looks of her name-tag, had dropped their food and practically howled as she stared wide-eyed at Sasuke, who to put it lightly, was annoyed.

"Y-your S-Sasuke U-Uchiha from Hebi T-Taka!" she shrieked. He rolled his eyes as he wordlessly motioned towards the food on the floor, Naruto nodding his head in agreement.

"Oh, I'm s-so s-s-sorry for that Mr. U-Uchiha." She bowed and blushed feverishly at Sasuke her whole face becoming red. Hinata couldn't help but notice how the girl reminded her of her previous self always blushing and stuttering and felt sorry for the girl; that is until she shot her a nasty scowl.

_'Well'_ she thought looking at their waitress. _'That escalated quickly.'_

"Hn." Sasuke replied obviously uninterested in starting conversation with the gaping girl. He turned his head and eyed the girl annoyed when she didn't immediately leave. "What?"

"R-right." She bowed again and shot Hinata an ugly grimace as she went back to the kitchen.

"What a bitch." Hinata bluntly stated causing both boys to stare at her. "What, she was shooting me dirty glances." She shrugged.

Sasuke who was intrigued looked at the girl beside him in confusion, her face was completely fine. _'So she had not been crying.'_ He concluded. He thought she was a strange one as he continually examined her features from her straight nose to her perfect cupid's bow full lips.

"What're you looking at?" Lavender eyes bore straight into darkness as Hinata met Sasuke's gaze.

"Hn." Was all he managed to muster as he tried to fight a blush that was coming on from being caught staring. _'Strange Indeed…'_

She looked at him for a couple more seconds before turning her attention towards their waitress as she had come back.

"H-here's the o-orders U-Uchiha-san."

"But he didn't even-" Naruto began as Hinata put a finger over his lips causing him to stop speaking and blush. "It's no use Naruto, she's hopeless." She over dramatically rolled her eyes as she stared at the scene playing before her.

Sasuke had let out a small sigh at the women in front of him holding a pen and a paper it was only a matter of seconds before he was swarmed by more people. Why he had ever bothered to come downtown where people would see was beyond him, it was all Naruto's fault. Maybe if he wasn't so annoyingly persistent Sasuke wouldn't be in this mess right now.

He turned towards his best friend and shot him a glare that could turn blood cold. Naruto completely oblivious was enjoying his bowl of ramen in bliss. Hinata looked at the boy golfing down the food like it was the last time he would eat in a mixture of fascination and disgust. Deciding that disgust outweighed her curiosity she turned towards the Uchiha and decided to strike up a conversation only to be met with an intense glare.

"What?" She asked yet again, this was the second time that he was staring. He shook his head and opened his mouth to explain, "This isn't for you, it's for Naruto." He replied nodding his head towards the blonde. He sighed and turned his head not getting the reaction he had expected from him.

To his surprise the woman beside him had laughed the sound of it actually calming. He looked at her as if she had grown two heads. One minute she was an angel, the next she was the devil himself, she had altered so much he had figured she was schizophrenic.

"You're doing it wrong." She informed him as she motioned towards Naruto she held a look of utter death on her face and glared at the person to her left, causing him to look up in fear as he sensed her. Instantly she began laughing, a smirk of his own forming on Sasuke's face, he hadn't expected her to do that, let alone be somewhat helpful towards him.

Hinata had noticed that a long line of girls was starting to form in front of their table, each of them holding something that could be written with and written on. _'What is this a signing session?'_ she inwardly asked herself as her face took on the same look of annoyance Sasuke was wearing.

"Could you please tell you fan girls to, GO AWAY!" She had yelled the last part earning a few distasteful glances and gestures from the females.

"If I could don't you think they would be gone by now." Sasuke shot back in manner suggesting that he thought she was stupid and beneath him.

Hinata glared at the Uchiha in a deadly manner, imagining her wringing out his neck in her head; gaining back her sanity she rolled her eyes as a more appropriate response found its way to her lips. "You're a real ass you know?" She spat at him as she made her way out of the booth. She didn't understand him at all, one minute he was giving her a semi smile and the next he was looking at her like gum at the bottom of his shoe.

"Hinata, where are you going?" Naruto asked the blueberry haired female as she began to walk away from the table.

"Oh just to the bathroom." She smiled over her shoulder as she proceeded on her way only to stop as soon as she entered.

"Oh shit." She said under her breath as she looked at the very woman she dreaded more than anything. She contemplated leaving and was just about to exit before the woman's voice bounced off the walls.

"Hinata…" Karin's eyes formed into tiny slits staring at the woman before her. She had thought that after she fired her she would never appear again but man was she wrong.

"Karin!" Hinata's voice faked enthusiasm as she sugar coated it in sweetness. She looked at the redhead as if nothing had transpired between the two. "So, how've you been?" She asked not really caring for an answer.

"I've been better, that is until you showed up." She eyed the pale eyed girl in a conceited matter, causing her to flinch ever so slightly in anger.

"That's nice, well I've got to go!" She smiled hoping that it at least seemed sincere. She would not allow the red headed demon get the better of her. She only wished that they were in the 19th century so she could claim Karin as a witch by the wicked colour of her hair and have her burned by the stake, sinister, she knows.

She returned to the table in what seemed like no time at all and noticed that Shikamaru was back as well. "So I see you've decided to grace us with your presence." She icily stared at the guilty sloth as he looked at her like the criminal he was.

"Sorry." He murmured incoherently causing Hinata to notice that not only was he an unreliable smart-ass but he was also riding the clouds, in other words he was high.

She shot him a sideways glance as she decided to listen to Naruto's story about the time Sasuke accidentally walked into a gay bar, which in turn caused him to grunt and reach out his arms to choke the blonde. Hinata laughed at their antics and noticed that the long line of girls had magically vanished.

"Hey where's the fan club?" She asked as she turned to a smirking Uchiha who spared her a glance as well.

"That trick you showed me, it's super effective." He smirked as she began to laugh imagining him looking at his fan girls like the grim reaper himself. She could only imagine the horror on their faces which in return caused her to laugh even more.

Naruto looked between the two and felt left our nudging Hinata and urging her to let him in on the joke. She was about to comply until an annoying voice ran out and caused nearly everyone at the table to flinch.

"HI-NA-TA!" Karin yelled as she pronounced each and every syllable in the girls name. She mentally cursed as she stared at the red haired monster.

"Uh, Karin?" She dumbly asked causing herself to internally chatise herself at her lame comeback.

"Why I never thought I would run into you here." Hinata winced as she remembered the bathroom incident that occurred not too long ago. 'Sneaky bitch…' she thought as she eyed the near-sighted bitch with a glare as she invited herself to sit next to a horrified Sasuke. He shot Hinata a look as he looked down at the girl who was throwing herself all over him, annoyance evident in his usual lifeless face.

"You know her Hinata?" asked a dumbfounded Naruto wondering why the strange women invited herself to their small get together.

"I wish I didn't" She mumbled as a reply while she watched Karin try to work her magic on a pissed of Sasuke.

"She looks just like a tomato!" Naruto voiced everyone's thoughts and started to poke Sasuke in the face much to his annoyance. "Hey S-AH-SUH-KEH! Don't you love tomatoes?" He asked as a wicked smile crept onto his face knowing full well what he had just done.

Karin suddenly beamed bright as she tried her best to put her sexy face on, (which made her look constipated to Hinata) and whispered in Sasuke's ear seductively making sure to not say it too loud so the others couldn't hear.

Sasuke's face turned into a look of disgust as he shook his head turned to Karin and pointed towards the exit. Sulking she got up and left but not before she left her number on a napkin slipping it into Sasuke's palm.

"Call me." She winked and sauntered off leaving Sasuke to roll his eyes and turn back towards the group.

"I hate you." He spat at Naruto as he attempted to choke him Hinata caught right in the middle trying to keep them from causing a scene.

"What are you so upset for huh? What did she say?" Naruto questioned Sasuke with Hinata and Shikamaru awaiting his answer.

Hinata could've swore she'd seen a blush creep onto Sasuke's face but as soon as it appeared it was gone. He looked away and scoffed a pout forming on his face giving him the demeanor of a spoiled brat.

"She said that if I ever wanted to make pasta I could give her a call and she would provide the sauce."

Silence filled the air and could be cut by a knife as the three registered what the proud Uchiha had said and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Are you kidding me!" Hinata said in-between chuckles. "Is that the best she could do?"

"Oh like you could do better?" Shikamaru lightly poked fun at his feisty companion.

"Uh-huh!"

"Then prove it!"

"Okay this one is sure to make your mouths dry, eyes wide, and lakes full of rain." She stated as she looked at each of the boys a spark of determination in her eyes.

"Okay try me." Naruto folded his arms across his chest and Sasuke raised his eyebrow ever so slightly expectantly.

"Ahem." Hinata cleared her throat and got into a compromising position. Her arms were outstretched on the table and her chest was thrust out suggestively as she bit her lip and batted her eyelashes looking at the three men in awe and said "I wanted to make you a milkshake but I ran out of milk and cups so you'll have to use your mouth while I use these instead."

Suddenly Naruto started to cough uncontrollably as Sasuke looked away a light blush on his cheeks that he hoped nobody would notice. Shikamaru however was the most vocal about his urges and got up simply saying he needed to _'chill the fuck out and smoke a pack'._

Hinata smirked at the flustered boys in front of her and smirked a devious smile. _'Check and mate bitches.'_


	5. Party hard or go home (Part1)

**Chapter 5: Party hard or go home**

Hinata stared at the ceiling aimlessly as she assessed the past few days. She had hung out with Shikamaru a couple of more times and he always was with Naruto who in return was always with Sasuke. There was always some sort of arguing that occurred during these get together's but all in all it was fun.

Fun. She hadn't had real fun in a long time; she was expected to have more fun today although she knew she wouldn't. It was Friday and TenTen was coming over to take her shopping for Neji's 23rd birthday party. She loved her cousin to death he was the only person besides her little sister Hanabi that she could stand in that family and although she loved him greatly she did not want to attend his party fearing that she might be pressured into doing that thing again.

It always haunted her in her dreams and she feared that if she was to go her nightmares would get severely worse.

**_DING DONG._**

Hinata turned her head towards the door already knowing who it was. With a load groan she got up off the carpet and opened her door.

"Hey! Let's get a move on; I have to prepare other stuff for tomorrow today as well." TenTen urged as she practically dragged Hinata out the door and towards the parking lot.

When they arrived inside a rather expensive looking vehicle, TenTen let out a sigh and turned towards Hinata. There in her eyes Hinata could see TenTen's tiredness. _'Wow she must really love you Neji.' _She thought.

"Hinata." TenTen started all seriousness written on her face. "I know you're not particularly excited to attend this party."

"What gave it away the 'no' or 'please don't make me'?" Hinata sarcastically retorted earning a glare from her friend. She was less than enthusiastic about her humour these days.

"Hinata I just wanted you to know that me and Neji really appreciate this. He loves you very much you know?" She said as she looked at Hinata her voice baring nothing but the raw truth of the situation. Hinata knowing where this conversation was going was turning to get out of the car before TenTen had locked the doors just in time.

"Don't run away from your problems like you always do Hinata!" TenTen screamed all but furious now. She always did this; she was never one for confrontation so she got up and avoided her problems by not speaking to the person anymore or much recently moving away to a shitty neighbourhood.

"There are going to be camera's there and I know how much you hate them." At this Hinata raised her head up, eyes wide and unforgiving. "Yes we all know about your Scopophobia but it can't be helped, they will always find a way. In a sense that's the whole reason why I'm letting your little pothead pineapple tag- along." She seethed referring to Shikamaru.

Hinata fisted her hands together releasing them from her tight grip again and again in order to calm herself down as TenTen watched her carefully anticipating her reaction. To her surprise Hinata took a deep breath in and out and looked her dead on holding her gaze.

"I'll do it." She let out a shaky answer as she tried to keep her old self from resurfacing again. She never wanted to see that weak part of her, the submissive, do whatever you tell me to failure she used to see herself as.

TenTen willingly looked away from her best-friend as different emotions flashed across her face. _'You're really strong Hina.'_ She thought as she started up the car.

* * *

Shopping was never something Hinata was into not even as a little girl, she almost always opted to wear her cousin Neji's clothes which were much baggier on her and made her appear a little overweight. When she was meeting important people however or going out into public her father was quick to make her change not wanting people to see his daughter looking un-presentable. In those times a servant would take her shopping making her try on different outfits over and over again until she was about ready to faint.

She dreaded this shopping trip and wanted nothing more than to leave but she knew she couldn't do that. Not to Neji, the first person to acknowledge her.

She was always a shy polite child growing up, never voicing her opinions unless asked which is in itself a huge contrast to herself now. She had her hair just at her ears often being the cause of her being mistaken as a boy many times. It wasn't until she was about 13 years old did she start growing it out. Her makeup was always plain and never overbearing, almost always wearing absolutely nothing on her face making her seem basic and nothing special. The only eye catching thing about her were her light grey almost pupiless eyes that had people thinking she might be blind and her midnight hair so black it was often mistaken for an inky blue.

Not one to keep up with the latest trends and not being the greatest fashionsita was a disadvantage for her and she was solely relying on TenTen to find her something at least decent to wear.

Arriving at the mall Hinata inwardly groaned as she made her way out of the car and into TenTen's favourite shop everything inside looking really expensive.

"Really you are going to spend this much on a dress you won't even wear twice?" Hinata incredulously asked her friend a plucked eyebrow raised at the sheer stupidity of it.

"Oh don't give me that look!" TenTen defended herself her fingers jabbing Hinata in the chest. "You know better than I do that I can't wear it twice!"

Even though she agreed with her Hinata still rolled her eyes and turned around facing the clothing racks. "Is this a formal event?" She asked while fingering a long dress that was almost $500. She cringed as she put the price tag back down and faced her brunette company.

"No what are you 50? It's a party for heaven's sake! There will be young people who hopefully come dressed in that manner."

"I was just asking!" She raised her hands in mock defense as she walked away over to where the shorter dresses were. Picking up a white ensemble with the military chains above the sleeves she walked towards the change room and quickly changed emerging to see TenTen with a bag already in her hands.

"Found something already?" Hinata couldn't help the smirk from forming on her face at seeing the shopping bag TenTen bared.

"No I had already came here and had my dress reserved for today as to avoid messing it up during the week." She explained, Hinata nodding her head in understanding.

Hinata spun around showing TenTen her dress. "So what do you think?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips and sighed relief thinking they were done and she could go home and rest.

"Honestly, it's hideous." She sighed while eyeing up the pale girl's ensemble and shaking her head a smile playing on her lips. "You never were one to dress and impress, don't worry I'll help you though."

Hinata noticeably slumped after hearing TenTen it was a fact that the brunette liked to dress herself up seeing as her job required it.

TenTen with a great physique, silky hair, and an even prettier face was an up and coming model and was two years into the business her popularity rising with her booking notorious people to model for such as Tsunade a famous designer known for her company 'Will of Fire'.

Dragging Hinata across the entire store it took a full hour until TenTen saw something she finally approved of.

"This is the one!" She exclaimed turning Hinata towards the mirror so she could see for herself what she looked like.

Raising a palm up to her cheek Hinata looked at the dress in awe. It suited her body in many ways and instead of making her look overly curvy it fit in just the right places making her figure not too overbearing. Allowing herself to smile over something so superficial she turned to TenTen and gave her a hug. "This is the one."

* * *

Breathing in and out she turned towards her friend who decided to join her for moral support and other important business she didn't ask about.

She rang the doorbell and immediately stood behind Shikamaru which wasn't so hard considering his peculiar hairstyle kept her obscured form view.

When the door opened it revealed a very sexily dressed TenTen. Her hair was curled and she donned a strapless red dress that stopped just above the knees. She had opted to wear the heels that were at least 5 inches and made her almost close to Shikamaru's tall stature.

Shikamaru who was openly staring had to shake his head to get himself together and gave a polite head nod.

TenTen not one for his antics rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Where is she?" she asked sounding close to almost exploding. The hippy made a gesture to indicate that she was in fact behind him and stepped aside allowing TenTen to grab her and lead her inside the jungle she called a 'party'. As soon as they entered though TenTen had left Hinata's side to take care of a pressing matter leaving her to fend for herself.

Weaving her way through the crowd and trying to maneuver her way clear of the clearly drunk men wanting to 'dance' with her Hinata was able to find her cousin and practically ran to him.

"Hinata-sama!" He exclaimed pulling her into a hug.

**_Flash._**

Hinata turned her eyes wildly towards the photographers surrounding them tensing considerably in Neji's arms.

Feeling her begin to break Neji whispered lightly in her ear soothing words trying to calm her down. Her grip began to loosen until she had put her hands back by her sides her face a little tense.

"You okay Hinata-sama?" He asked concern written all over his face. She smiled and nodded indicating that she was.

"Just Hinata, Neji quite it with the formalities," She laughed as she nudged him lightly causing him to laugh as well.

"So how have you been?" He asked with interest his smile never leaving his face.

"I've been good, could be better but, eh you know."

"You know you could always live with me or TenTen none of us would mind." He stated all seriousness evident in his voice.

"Neji…"

"Hinata I'm sick and tired of you pushing us all away you can't run from your past forever."

"Neji not now!" She hissed looking very pissed as she glared. Quickly fixing her features before anyone would notice she looked around the room not finding the person she had been searching for.

"Where's Hanabi?" She asked turning towards her cousin who had his arm wrapped around TenTen's waist who had mysteriously materialized beside him.

"She might be in her room; you know how long she takes to get ready." Neji sighed as he looked towards the stairs that lead to his little cousin's room. He would never understand women and their dressing habits. Why couldn't they just put on clothes and be done? It just didn't make any sense.

Hinata nodded in understanding and made her way up the familiar stares and towards her sister's bed room. She was about to open the door when she heard familiar voices conversing behind it.

"This is my very own personal theatre." She heard her sister's voice from within the room and was about to open the door and greet her until she heard a familiar 'Hn' in response to her sister.

Cautiously she slowly pried the door open only to be met with the unusual sight of her little sister Hanabi and Sasuke Uchiha together.

"Hinata!" Hanabi practically screamed as she ran towards her sister in contentment while attempting to jump into her arms. Seeing as she was already seventeen it proved difficult so she just settled on clinging to her ever so tightly.

"H-hanabi!" You're hurting my back." Hinata stuttered as she hopelessly tried to support both her and her sister's weight. "You're so big now."

Hanabi straightened herself right away after absorbing her sister's words and shot her a pointed look that would bring even their stoic; cool as ice, father to shame.

"You calling me fat?"

"No-no! I just…"

"I'm just kidding." Hanabi laughed at her sister's horrified expression as her face suddenly lighted up when she remembered her guest who she had rudely left un-introduced.

"Oh sorry! Before I forget Hinata this Sasuke Uchiha, you know from 'Hebi Taka' he's preforming today for the party."

"We've met before." Sasuke's drone voice spoke for the first time since Hinata entered the room.

"Oh you have how?"

"Shikamaru." Hinata absentmindedly replied as she continued to blatantly stare at the Uchiha. His eyes enveloping her own as it seemed to suck the light out of them. Realizing that Hanabi was waiting for more of an explanation she reluctantly tore her gaze away from his form and unto her sister.

"It seems the lazy bum as a few friends in high places."

"Really I never would've guessed."

"Me neither, So it seems that your room has changed." She noted as she took in her surroundings in awe.

Hanabi's room had been expanded from when she last saw it and repainted in a teal colour scheme. Her king sized bed was comfortable looking with a crème comforter that had matching fluffy pillows and sheets, a huge wardrobe was placed beside her even bigger closet and she had a vanity mirror which contained all her beauty supplies and jewellery sprawled across its counter.

Her walls had various pictures of her with family and friends and of some really rare and expensive pieces of art. A 62 inch flat screen TV was plastered on a wall in the room adjacent to hers. There were red couches placed strategically around while a snack confection was located on the far right giving it the feel of a movie theatre.

She had to blink a couple of times before she returned her gaze to that of her hopeful looking sister.

"So do you like it?" Hanabi asked, hands clasped together in front of her face in anticipation.

"Y-yeah," she slightly stuttered as she tried to revert from touching everything. Hanabi's room put her whole entire apartment complex to shame.

A dry cough was heard as Sasuke cleared his throat getting both Hyuuga's attention. He looked at the two before he solely focused on Hanabi seeing Hinata roll her eyes from his peripheral vision.

"I have to set up with the band so I'll be leaving now." He informed in a bored tone as he walked out the door not even uttering a single thanks or goodbye.

Hanabi narrowed her eyes as she sighed and flopped right unto her bed. "He's a rude one but just so darn sexy!" she squealed grabbing one of her pillows and burying her girlish scream into it.

"You're so childish." Chided Hinata as she joined her sister on her bed lying flat down, she sighed as she turned towards Hanabi her doing the same.

"Where's father?"

"Business meeting but he said he'll try to get it done faster so he can join us."

"I see…"

"Hinata?"

"Hm?" She looked at her sister wondering why her voice had sounded so childlike.

Hanabi fidgeted under her stare and turned her head towards he star covered ceiling. She had redesigned her room to be more mature looking but she just couldn't seem to get rid of them. She had put them up with her mother and sister when she was just a little child and cherished those stars as a sentimental memory.

"Why'd you leave?"

Hinata sighed sitting straight up, her back going erect after many years of etiquette training kicking in. "I told you." She breathed out through clench teeth resisting the urge to scream. Why was it that nobody ever accepted her life choices?

"I know it's just… I miss you a lot nee-san." She reverted back into her childlike voice her gentleness showing through her usual stone like visage as she sat upright as well.

"As do I."

"You sound like an old person."

They both laughed as the helped each other off of the bed and made their way downstairs towards the party. A few seconds later a boy with spiky brown hair wearing a blue scarf was waiting patiently at the foot of the stairs for Hanabi; who said his name was Konohamaru. Hinata had recognized him from a few movies and talk shows.

Hanabi waved her goodbye to her sister and linked arms with the boy who Hinata assumed was her boyfriend. Now having no one to talk to she awkwardly sat herself down on one of the living rooms leather couches. She had noticed that there was plastic wrap on the couch causing it to make a _squish_ sound when you sit.

_'Neji.'_ She presumed he was always a stickler for these kinds of things and he gave in to his OCD almost all of the time.

Another _squish_ was heard as a body plopped right unto the couch a smile on their face. It took Hinata a second to realize that it was Naruto who had just sat beside her, but he was not unaccompanied as a girl with unusually pink hair was with him. She realized that she had seen her before but couldn't exactly place where.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto's cheerful voice was shatteringly ear piercing as he talked in a tone louder than his already booming voice.

"Hi…" she absentmindedly greeted him as she continued to look at the pinky awkwardly as said girl took to doing the same. The pinky nudged Naruto (very forcibly by the looks of it) in the ribs to get him to realize his mistake.

"Ow! Oh!" he suddenly realized his oopsie and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head his smile breaking into an apologetic grin. "Sorry Hinata this is Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Hinata."

The girl named Sakura's face turned from a scowl directed towards Naruto to a smile when she exchanged looks with Hinata.

Hinata took this time to actual notice Sakura's very prominent features. She had a great jawline that molded her cheekbones into place. Her eyes were an intimidating shade of an electrifying green. Her pink hair was cut short and ended just above her shoulders the style of the cut causing the ends to fluff out at the end. She was wearing a baby pink dress that not only complimented her hair but also her physique which wasn't curvy at the top but nice at the bottom and showed off her fantastic legs. Her shoes were dainty ballerina slippers in a nice white that made her look seem very angelic. She did have a fairly large forehead though which she seemed to want to draw attention away from with the bow tied strategically on the top of her head.

Where Hinata had recognized her from started to click after she opened her mouth to introduce herself.

"I'm Sakura Haruno!" The actress cheerily smiled as she brought her hands forward to initiate a handshake. Hinata also extended her hands surprised as Sakura took it in a firm shake. _'She's strong…'_ she noted as she felt her hand twitch from the released tension afterwards.

"Hinata."

She returned the smile and watched as another body made its way over to their couch. She sat beside Sakura her unbelievably long blonde hair flying all over the place.

"What's up forehead." She greeted flicking Sakura's most prominent feature, causing her to form another scowl accompanied with an eyeroll.

"Ino-pig" she seethed with venom and a weird sort of endearment as the two hugged.

Confusion plastered all over Hinata's face as she watched the exchange. Weren't those two just biting each other's heads off a while ago? Naruto leaned back on the couch noticing her expression and informed her of what just occurred.

"That's Ino Yamanaka, you know the model. Her and Sakura well their best-friends but also really competitive, in other words their relationship is complicated."

"Oh." She nodded her head in understanding. She believed Neji had that sort of relationship with Lee. Speaking of she hadn't seen him here yet and if she knew any better he would probably be wearing a hideous shade of green.

**_"Testing one, two, three,"_**

Sasuke's deep voice echoed throughout the speakers which were mounted on each corner of the fairly large room for maximum volume, there were going to be some angry neighbours that night.

Hearing Sasuke's voice waiters had ushered the guests towards the stage that was set up in the center so that they could enjoy the show.

A frequency wave was heard as the band plugged their respective instruments into amplifiers. The band that Hinata all recognized were each dressed in different clothing styles but somehow meshed together perfectly.

Suigetsu was wearing a muscle t-shirt with Nirvana on the front, his jeans ripped in a fashionable way, while his weird white coloured hair had hints of blue and purple on the tips the bangs covering part of his face. His canines were as sharp as ever as he flashed a smile, the fan girls screamed in delight as he winked at one particular group. He had his bass guitar attached with a metallic looking guitar strap.

Jugo who wore the same passive expression as always was situated at the drums and was wearing a simple blue button up that head a jeans texture to it. His pants were white and his sneakers were black and white high tops that complimented his whole look. He had his drums ready in hand waiting for Sasuke's signal.

A redhead with way too much guy liner whom Hinata recognized as Gaara was looking quite miserable. There was no hint of him ever smiling as he stood there examining the crowd with a bored expression. He wore a sleek long sleeved black shirt paired with dark washed jeans and suspiciously worn out sneakers. His shiny red guitar was currently being tuned by him, which only seemed to take a matter of seconds before he was done.

Sasuke who Hinata admitted (only to herself) looked the best. He was wearing a blue shirt with a sort of low cut v- neck that exposed his necklace which carried a red and white fan, his bands emblem on it. He had shrugged on a black leather jacket which made him look dangerously alluring and he's feet donned black sneakers. His eyes looked incredibly dark as he scanned the crowd. He made his way towards the microphone with an air of arrogance as he gripped it roughly.

He turned his head to his band and nodded towards Jugo giving him the signal to start counting down.

"One two, One two three four," Jugo called out as he rhythmically hit his drum sticks together. After his word call he began to play the drums; the rest of the band jumped in when it was their time to.

_"Give me your, give me your, give me your attention baby_

_I got to tell you a little something about yourself_

_You're wonderful, flawless, ooh you're a sexy lady_

_But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else"_

Sasuke's melodic voice rang out and a cry of screams was heard as people began dancing with the beat. Naruto had grabbed Hinata and twirled her around a sound of laughter emitting from his mouth. She watched as Sasuke began to work the crowd like nobody's business, she had to admit up there he was mesmerizing.

_"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh_

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine_

_fine so fine,_

_Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh"_

She looked around to see everyone dancing around her. By this time Naruto had forgotten about her and headed over to Sakura who only had eyes for Sasuke. She watched him with such vigour it was unnerving.

_"Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine_

_Treasure, that is what you are_

_Honey you're my golden star_

_But you could make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you, If you let me treasure you_

_oh oh oooooh"_

Hinata turned her attention back to Sasuke who had made his way into the crowd, drawing people to him as if he was a magnet. He made his way over to a crowd of screaming girls and singed to one that looked like she was on the verge of passing out.

_"Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling_

_A girl like you should never look so blue_

_You're everything I see in my dreams_

_I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true"_

He now was making his way closer to where Hinata was, she spared a glance at the band that were still located on the stage. They seemed like they were enjoying the screams of the crowd, even Gaara who looked to be somewhat moving with his guitar.

_"Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh_

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine_

_fine so fine,_

_Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh_

_Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine"_

It wasn't long before Hinata found herself moving to the song with Shikamaru who had appeared beside her moments ago seemingly sober. The song was catchy and the beat was even catchier and she would be lying if she said she didn't know the lyrics.

_"Treasure, that is what you are_

_Honey you're my golden star_

_I know you could make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

_If you let me treasure you"_

Hinata had noticed Sasuke was now dancing with Sakura grabbing her hand and twirling her then making his way over to Ino singing one of the lyrics to her as she looked at him in anticipation. He looked to be lost in his own world and had some form of a smile on his face.

_"You are my treasure, you are my treasure_

_You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are_

_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_

_You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are"_

Sasuke was now directly in front of Hinata who had stopped dancing when she noticed his presence. His eyes had a hint of a gleam in their usual darkness and they were looking right at her seeming to devour her. His voice was hitting all of the notes even as he was looking at her for what seemed like eternity. He walked towards her with every word as she walked backwards in response. It went like this for a while until she bumped into Shikamaru and was trapped. Luckily for her though Sasuke seemed to lose interest and made his way back onto the stage.

_"Treasure, that is what you are_

_Honey you're my golden star_

_I know you can make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

_If you let me treasure you"_

When he sang the final melody of the song his bandmates had joined him to create a hypnotic sounding harmony. The crowd erupted into a series of cheers when the last notes where hit, even Hinata had to join despite herself. She may not like his attitude, but she had to admit he was musically talented. The band took a break and walked off the stage, the crowd dispersing and moving to different parts of the room.

Hinata found herself madly change colour as she remembered what had happened. The look in his eyes was somewhat inviting. He looked as if he was ready to pounce on her and she wasn't quite sure how she felt about it.

The party it seemed was far from over and people were once again conversing with one another. Shikamaru had led her over to the table Naruto, Sakura, and Ino resided at her noticing a little too late that Sasuke, his entire band and a few more people she didn't know were also seated with them.

_'This is going to be awkward…'_ she thought as the only seat left was in-between an exhausted looking Sasuke and Shikamaru.

* * *

This actually longer but I thought it would be too big so I cut it in half and will revise the other half to make sense. The song is 'Treasure' by Bruno Mars. I was stumped thinking of a song for him to sing and when I heard this song it just clicked. Even though it doesn't fit his personality I want you to know Sasuke put's the words he can't say into his music. Who the song is about though is a mystery. MWAHAHA!


	6. Pretty lies (Part2)

**Okay so some loose ends are tied in this chapter. I tried to give my characters some development they were seeming kind of flat and so this chapter was born. I'm actually quite content with it, I said the party would reveal a few things and this is the second of three parts. I'm probably going to write 2 or 3 more chapters before school starts in two weeks.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Pretty Lies (Part 2)**

A clacking of a glass was heard as everyone turned their attention towards TenTen. She was holding a microphone and was motioning towards the servers as they brought a gigantic unlit cake out.

It was Neji's favourite strawberry shortcake Hinata noted as she looked towards her unusually beaming cousin.

"Thank you guys for joining us today in celebration of Neji-kun's birthday. He is not only a great business man but also a wonderful friend and overall person."

By now Neji was blushing as TenTen continued naming all of his good qualities. Hinata had to admit even she did not think that much of her brother.

"So let us join in thanks for the blessed day he was born and hope for many more to come." TenTen concluded now in tears as Neji got up from his seat and hugged her so tight you could see her turning blue.

The guests were soon served their dinner as the cake was saved for later. The table Hinata was sitting at had taken to awkwardly eating their meals until they got somewhat comfortable with one another different and conversations arose.

Hinata couldn't help but sneak glances at Naruto as his infectious laugh contaminated the air. She had grown fond of him over the past few weeks and considered him as a close friend. She also couldn't help but look at Sasuke from the corner of her eye either. Out of everyone at the table they were the only two not speaking to anybody. Hell, even the unfeeling Gaara was talking to Shikamaru.

She awkwardly coughed as she looked at Sasuke cautiously. "So the food is good, ne?"

"Is that the best conversation starter you could think of?"

She watched as his lips twisted into an amused smirk, eyebrows raised a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yeah…" She sighed rolling her eyes; she didn't know why she even bothered.

"I guess so…" he poked at his food with little interest as he nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders.

"You guess what?"

"You asked me about the food."

"Oh yeah…" She awkwardly scratched her cheek as she looked to her right at Shikamaru he was now blatantly flirting with Ino, disgusted she faced Sasuke again.

"So, you look not bad." He drawled with little emotion as he leaned back into his chair comfortably.

"Thank you I guess?" she looked at his anticipating stare until she realized he expected her to do the same. "You can't compliment people just to receive some back." She narrowed her eyes as his smirk returned again. There was rarely a time she never see it on his face, it was like he rehearsed it in the mirror every day.

"That's how it normally works."

"Well then I'm not normal."

"I know."

The silence ensued for a couple of miniscule minutes before Hinata began feeling the need to say something; the silence was beginning to feel suffocating, if that made any sense.

"So, that was a nice song you sang." She absentmindedly smiled as he blankly looked at her his gaze never budging from her form.

"Aah." He simply replied he hated small talk it was, annoying.

"Yeah I mean I was surprised to hear you sing such a nice song considering who you are." She jabbed at his ego unbeknownst to her people were listening; it was only when the other people at the table laughed did she then notice people were watching them.

"Well you know what they say; music is the eye to the soul." He replied hitting a barely breathing Naruto in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he screeched as he rubbed his arms an annoyed expression taking over his face as he childishly stuck his tongue towards the offender.

Ignoring Naruto, Sasuke turned towards Hinata and explained. "I write down the words I can't say and turn them into a song."

Hinata scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "More like won't say." She muttered.

"That works too." He shrugged and turned his attention over towards the idiot attacking his food like a deprived wolf. Had he no table manners?

By this time around everyone was done with their food and moved on towards another boring Hyuuga tradition, the toasts. All of Neji's colleagues went from famous actors that have starred in his movies or musicians that had their videos directed by him, Hebi Taka included.

Hinata watched as Sasuke stood with what was probably his fifth glass (not that she had been counting!) and spoke with no slur whatsoever. "Neji's a cool guy what more can I say?"

She rolled her eyes; more like what more did he _want _to say… seriously this guy had his coulds and woulds really messed up!

"Now we will hear from Neji's cou-" a jab via Neji was inserted into the announcer's side. "I mean _Sister_ Hinata Hyuuga."

Suddenly all eyes fell upon her as they awaited her speech. She suddenly went into panic mode as she felt their penetrating stares bore into her skin; she could've sworn it burned like hell. What speech? She was not informed that she would be speaking! TenTen said that all she had to do was show up! She reverted back into her old self once again as people were beginning to get tired of waiting on her to begin. And they wondered why she hated parties.

She slowly stood up as she spared Neji a glance; he wore an apologetic smile on his face as he acknowledged her public speaking issues.

"U-um." She winced at her start, darn it her stuttering had returned. "Neji-nii is s-special to me, he is the brother I've n-never no- the b-brother that I've always h-had e-even if it took me a while to notice it myself. H-he always watches o-out for me a-and I love him for it. Even when we don't see eye to eye he still stands by me when nobody else does." _Good her stuttering was starting to leave._ "And no matter what I always know I'll have him to guide me, help me, maybe lend me a little money-" The crowd laughed. "But most of all I'll have him to love me for me and that's something that nobody else but him does better."

She smiled as he stood and walked over to hug her the tears already flowing down as the crowd offered collective sighs of _'awws'_ and camera clicks to fill the room.

"I'm proud of you Hina-sama." He whispered as he held her close. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to cry just this once, they were happy tears.

"Me too." She held him tighter as her words resonated with them. He let go and planted a kiss on her cheek before he walked back over to where he was seated. Finally the sweet comments were at a close and she sat back down in her seat as she felt the eyes on the table still on her.

"What?" She voiced, was there something on her face? God forbid her makeup ran! TenTen said that it was waterproof!

"Nothing, it's just. I've never seen you so emotional." Shikamaru answered he was staring at her the most she noted. He studied her every move as if she was a freaking documentary. "It's kind of scary."

Naruto and Sasuke quickly nodded as she huffed and blew the bangs on her face in a childish manner.

"Say cheese!" the clicking of a camera was heard as a man with a blindingly white grin snapped a photo of her. She visibly tensed and reached underneath the table for Shikamaru's hand. Sensing her discomfort he shot her a comforting grin and squeezed her hand for good measure. He too knew of her fear of cameras amongst other things.

"So if you're a Hyuuga how come I've never heard of you before?" Ino Yamanaka voiced as she inspected Hinata from her seat.

"I don't want to be known." She sneered, which in turn earned her a rather painful squeeze from Shikamaru who was now frowning. She squeezed him back equally if not more, so what? She hated talking about her family when not necessary. It had taken her years before she felt comfortable enough around Shikamaru to inform him on who she was, but being the genius Nara that he was he was able to place two and two together a long time ago.

"A Hyuuga not loving the limelight now that's a first!" a boy named Sai voiced causing the others around him to laugh.

She roughly clenched unto the table causing everyone to turn her way. She got up and left without a word not turning back around even as her name was being called.

* * *

She didn't care if she was causing a scene, what happened back there was so disrespectful and wasn't funny in the slightest. She could just feel the anger emanating through her pores as she shifted her way through the rather large crowd and made her way outside on the balcony.

If only they had known… if they had known would they even be saying what they were now? If they had known that the _'limelight'_ they constantly craved killed her mother would they even consider thinking those very words?

"Probably not." She said to no one in particular as she laughed a humorous chuckle.

"Talking to myself is not really my forte." Startled Hinata turned to see the owner of the voice was none other than Naruto. "That's more of Sasuke's area." He laughed as he joined her on the balcony.

It overlooked the massive garden below. Memories… This house held so many and being here was poisonous for her as it caused her emotions to fly all over the place. She felt tears prickle down her face as she was pulled into Naruto's comforting arms. She had never cried this much before in a long while, she never allowed herself to…

"It's okay." He said as he soothingly stroked her hair. She pulled away and looked up at him; he was wearing a form fitting long-sleeved orange shirt and a pair of dark washed jeans. His shirt was now wet in a couple of areas due to her tears yet he didn't seem to mind.

"Is it ever really okay?" she asked as she watched his blue eyes fill with compassion and something else she couldn't quite decipher at the moment. He sighed as he leaned against the railing.

"No." Naruto huffed as he slowly closed his eyes, "I suppose not, but feelings like these get numb to the point you don't feel them anymore." He spoke with such conviction it was disheartening, it was like he'd been through it before.

_Does he know what I'm feeling?_ She thought as she quietly observed him. Never had she seen him so solemn looking the whole time she's known him. He always had a bright smile on his face even when people belittled him. When he opened his eyes to look at her she felt as though her whole being was swallowed. The amount of hurt in them was hard to miss. How could she have not noticed it before? Naruto was hurting, contrary to popular belief.

He sighed and strode towards her with his arms outstretched in a comforting matter; she however did not hug him for herself but rather for him. He looked like he needed consoling just as much the next guy.

"What have you been through." She thought aloud as she held unto him tighter to the fact where she could smell faint traces of ramen on his cologne covered shirt.

"Stuff."

This time he was the one to pull away and made his way back towards the party. He spared her one last parting look.

"It only gets better if you allow it to." He spoke as his eyes captured hers in a hazy trance. She blinked a couple of more times to snap out of her stupor only to realize he had left.

Wiping away the last of her tears she straightened out herself and took a deep breath. _She could do this._ With her head held high and her shoulders back she made her way to the large crowd in the middle of the room.

It seemed they had finally decided to cut the cake and the candles were now being lite as Neji stood there with his closest people TenTen, Hanabi, Lee (when he had arrived she had no idea) and to her surprise her father. Noticing her standing off to the side Neji pulled her towards the small group as he prepared to blow out the candles.

"Make a wish!" TenTen exclaimed camera already in hand; looking around she noticed others had their cameras out as well waiting for the million dollar shot.

Neji's face scrunched up in concentration as he conjured up the best wish he could ever think of and blew out his candles.

* * *

Millions of flashes later and people were being served reasonable size slices of the pastry. Not wanting to mess up her rather pricey dress Hinata declined as she was offered a plate and sat down at a vacant table as she idly played with her hands.

_What's going happen after this? When people see the pictures will I still be able to live a normal life?_

She could only imagine the worst and was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she barely registered the fact her father had sat beside her. _Barely._

"Hinata." He greeted with a nod of his head. She silently mocked him as she nodded her head in acknowledgement her eyes seemingly finding the abstract art on the wall the most interesting thing in the world.

"How've you been?" He asked not seeming to care at all.

"Fine." She played along, she knew the drill and knew it well there was only a matter of time before he said it.

"That's good."

She wished he would just quit the formalities and just cut to the chase. She had been dreading his coming since Hanabi had informed her of his would be appearance. She silently prayed he wouldn't show but knew better than to get her hopes up. Of course he would come! What kind of man would the famous director Hiashi Hyuuga be if he didn't show up to his own nephew/ prodigy's birthday party?!

"I want to speak with you in my office after this…that is if you wish…" She fought the urge to scoff at his false politeness. It didn't matter what she wanted. She could read between the lines it wasn't as much of an invitation and more of a demand. She would have this talk with him whether she wanted to or not.

"Alright." She smiled sweetly at him as she tried to contain her anger. She had no doubt that she concealed it perfectly; she was always good with hiding her emotions.

"Hey can I get a picture of you two?!" A photographer yelled as he held up his camera for emphasis.

"Of course!" Hiashi put his arm around his daughter and showed not one slight bit of discomfort from being so close to her. She followed suit and showed the best smile she could muster as her father flashed the smile that made everyone think he was a saint.

**_Flash!_**

"Perfect!" The man yelled as he glanced down at the photo with a grin. "You young lady are very photogenic."

"Well it runs in the family!"

The men both laughed at her father's rather pompous boast. Even when he was bragging he was just so fucking charming. She felt like she was going to be sick.

She excused herself and made her way to the bathroom. She stood over the toilet dry heaving for God knows how long until she felt her throat begin to get sore. Reaching into her purse that she thankfully had the sense to bring with her she pulled out the medication she took for her major anxiety issues.

Taking two for good measure she swallowed them dry and waited as they took effect. Turning to face the mirror she examined the person before her.

This girl had long curled blue tinted hair that reached her middle back. Her makeup consisted of classic red lipstick and smoky eyes to give her pale orbs a mysterious quality to them. She was wearing an above the knee strapless navy dress that made her skin seem to glow. The dress had gems lining the top which accentuated her above average chest. Her legs looked tall in snake skinned open toed heels which revealed a well done pedicure.

This girl looked nothing like how she felt; she looked like she was ready to take on the world while she felt as though she was being punished by it. The pills finally taking the wanted affect her nerves calmed down. She looked at herself in the mirror again; she practically _oozed_ sex and confidence.

_'Fake it till you make it.'_ She thought as she exited the washroom. She would have to become the girl in the mirror even if that was far from the truth.


End file.
